We have institu8ed routine dynamic Intensity Modulated Radiation Therapy (dIMRT). This is the most complex of IMRT treatments and requires considerable pre-treatment verification to ensure accurate execution. These treatments are delivered using our twin Clinac-21EX accelerators. A Tomotherapy Inc. Hi-ART system for delivering treatments via helical tomotherapy has been installed, accepted and is currently treating patients. This system provides ROB with cutting edge treatment technology to support future clinical trials. We have started a series of initiatives with our Nucletron High Dose-Rate Afterloader (HDR) , using a small, high intensity 192Ir source for interstitial and intercavitary brachytherapy. Our radiosurgery capability has been expanded with the acquisition of 3 new applicators with diameters of 5mm, 7.5mm and 10mm. A new Philips Brilliance 16 slice, large bore CT Simulator has been installed and is operational. On-board imaging (OBI) has been installed on the newer Clinac-21EX. The final component of the Varian RPM Respiratory Gating system for providing gated radiation therapy has been acquired and we are awaiting delivery. Respiratory gating will improve targeting ability by compensating for regular respiratory motions during treatment. We have a new physicist to share clinical and research duties. His broad expertise in computer applications and volume rendering will prove invaluable to the research mission of the branch. He was previously an imaging scientist in our branch, but trained in medical physics and successfully completed his qualifying examinations to obtain certification. The imaging scientist vacancy was filled by a senior imaging scientist with extensive experience. We also have a post doctoral fellow who is also training as a medical physicist. His research is principally in Monte Carlo based radiation dosimetry